


Smell Of Desire

by firedancer34



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Mozara, F/F, Implied F/F/F, One Shot, Voyeurism, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer34/pseuds/firedancer34
Summary: Mozara have A LIST and Tannis is there to help check something off. For science.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Smell Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and it has since been updated with beta being done by the ever so talented Saint_Rick_The_Dick. This work was inspired by smutty talk and artwork kicked around on the Mozara Discord server and was hastily written after work when the idea wouldn't leave my head. One shot for now but may continue if it's wanted. Feel free to leave feedback!

“All right Bear, almost there,” Moze muttered around the screwdriver in her mouth. She torqued down the last bolt on the newly replaced armor panel, then dropped the wrench into the toolbox on the worktable where she was crouched.

The gunner sat back on her haunches, wiped the sweat from her brow. Unaware of the grease stain she smudged across her forehead, she looked at her mech with quiet pride. Between all the parts she’d scavenged from COV hideouts, and Ellie’s ingenuity, on their last mission Iron Bear had performed beyond all expectations. The entire team would have likely been in need of digital reconstruction if it hadn’t been for Iron Bear’s modifications; he’d sustained massive amounts of damage, but lasted long enough to allow the team to accomplish their objective and escape unscathed.

Well almost unscathed. Ellie had FL4K covered (and she did not want to think about just what all  _ that _ might imply considering the mechanic’s flirty tone). Zane needed a band-aid and a beer, and Iron Bear had needed five armor panels, two servos in the left arm, one in the left leg, wire replacement, and a full reload of ammunition. But now he was good as new, and for the first time in a long time, Moze didn’t feel the need to tinker with him any further. “You did good soldier,” she whispered, both to herself and to her mech as she smiled at her reflection in the shiny, new plate of armor.

It had been a good fight, and they’d all worked together like the well oiled machine they’d become to kick COV ass. In the months since the fall of Troy and Tyreen, the battles had been getting fewer and further between, but the Sanctuary crew and Vault Hunters had made a sizeable dent in the COV holdouts spread across Pandora and other planets. Tannis projected that the final remnants of the COV would collapse back into their normal bandit gangs within the next couple of years. A couple ring leaders had tried to step up in more recent weeks, but either the bandits put them down via trial by fire, or her own team hunted them down and put a quick and brutal end to them. Moze was so engrossed in her musings, however, that she failed to notice her lover leaning against the open door of her room, or the second Siren that was watching them both from several steps behind.

Amara watched her girlfriend for a few moments longer. Taking in the look of pride on her face, the grease smudges, the scuffs and knicks she’d acquired across the backs of her hands as she attended to her mech... Goddess, those hands were so strong and nimble. Just thinking about them made the statuesque siren  _ wet _ . A near silent shifting from behind reminded her why she was here, though, and straightening up, she tossed a saucy wink over her shoulder to Tannis who was looking on in anticipation.

“On your feet soldier! Officer on deck!” Amara barked sharply, and then had to suppress an uproarious laugh as Moze’s long ingrained instincts kicked in. Despite being perched on a table, she was instantly on her feet and ramrod straight in a perfect Attention position. By the time Amara sauntered into the room - Tannis right behind her and observing everything - Moze’s brain had caught up with her body and she slouched, petulant, pivoted to face her girlfriend. “Babe, what have I said about pulling that shit?” 

“I’m sorry Baby Bear,” Amara said, her grin anything but repentant. Moze narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. Arms crossed in annoyance, she was about to give her a piece of her mind, but then a pair of blue ethereal hands was pulling the pouting gunner off the table and down into a heated kiss that had the helmeted woman melting into her lover.

The kiss was deep, intense; it left Moze aching and absolutely  _ soaked _ . “Fuck babe,” she panted as Amara let her grip relax so they could both catch their breath. The taller woman tilted her forehead down until it was pressed against Moze’s, and iridescent blue bore into deep brown.

“You know I love you right?” Amara whispered as a real hand cupped her cheek, keeping Moze’s attention focused solely on her.

“Damn right I do.”

“You know our list of things to try? Wanna skip ahead a few numbers?” Amara asked with a filthy grin as she slid her eyes to the side to where Tannis had perched on a box near the now closed and locked door.

Moze finally took in the other occupant in the room and blinked. Once, twice, and then found herself grinning and laughing. “Tannis?” she asked in disbelief, looking back at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

“She’s been feeling a little lonely since…..” The rest of the quiet statement she didn’t need to finish. Moze sobered instantly at that, rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Um sorry, that was rude of me. I…I uh had no idea you and Lilith…”

“We weren’t,” Tannis interrupted in the clipped tone that was her way of communicating. Though her voice did relax a bit a moment later as she searched for her next words. “At least….not like that. Though, perhaps with a little more time we might have been? I have never…..I mean….you know me…and I didn’t think I was really built for….that. But then she came along and well….things were changing. But now she is gone and I find myself curious and wondering what I might be missing. Life is short and all that,” the scientific Siren babbled, a furious blush painting her pale features.

From behind, Amara wrapped herself around Moze, leaned her head down onto the shorter woman’s shoulder. “Isn’t that the most adorable thing?” she mumbled.

And ok, maybe Moze had a bit of a soft spot for the quirky, awkward woman in front of them. “I can see why you offered,” she had to agree. She’d never seen the other woman so unsure and…vulnerable.

“She wants to watch,” Amara purred in her ear, and oh did that  _ do things  _ to Moze.

“Just watch?” Moze asked, suddenly breathless again, her mouth going dry.

“Mmmmmhmmmmm. Well, maybe we can entice her to play if you want that too. So what do you say soldier? Up for a little exhibitionism?” A nip of her ear had Moze panting and gasping.

“Only a little?”

“Well……she is intrigued by all the things I can conjure besides my hands,” Amara grinned as she began nibbling along Moze’s neck, who happily tilted it to grant further access.

“Wh- what did you have in mind,” Moze groaned, eyes fluttering slightly as multiple hands began sliding along her body and up under her shirt. God she was so painfully turned on, her lover could probably smell her arousal. Hell, Tannis probably could too given the way she’d just inhaled. She could also feel Amara’s hard length pressing into her ass, and shuddered as her Siren ground into her and exhaled a matching groan.

“How about we start with me bending you over this table and fucking you until you scream my name, and then go from there?” Amara whispered in her ear, while her lover nodded frantically before she’d even finished the suggestion.

“Safeword?” she chuckled.

“Claptrap.”

“Are you okay with this? No pressure if you aren’t, love,” Amara asked softly, her tone filled with so much love and openness.

“I’m SO okay with this,” Moze said, almost laughing at how turned on and desperate she was in the moment.

“Good girl,” Amara praised as she locked eyes with Tannis and grinned as the other Siren took in the visible effect this had on the gunner.

“Oh this is fascinating. And arousing. Am I allowed to stay?”

“You are very much allowed to stay. Best make yourself comfortable Patricia, I plan to fuck my girl into oblivion and she’s got stamina to match her ego. Feel free to join in, though, and help out if you want. Just remember our little bear can give as good as she takes,” the muscular Siren said with a hungry look in her eyes that promised all sorts of intriguing carnal things.

And Patricia Tannis was more than interested to find out what those might be.


End file.
